You're Never Alone
by babybluestar
Summary: Christmas Break Up. R&R. (Supposed to be Demon's challenge but I'm too late- -)


Hi! How are you? Sorry for not updating anything for a while, you know the conditions. We rarely get connection here:) This was supposed to be Demon's challenge. But I sorta forget about the deadline and was too late. Sorry Demon:(

Please don't be mad at me or kill me when you guys read this. I'm in a hurry so please don't mind my grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you guys like this. I do not own anything. Not even the characters inside...

Except the idea.

* * *

It was a warm cheerful sunny Christmas morning. Birds are chirping happily along the streets, resulting any person to hear them, happy all month long. Everyone is happy, every living thing is. Except this one girl who sat on a bench in the park, looking depressed.

"Why is life so unfair? I've never experienced happiness. Once in a life time, I wished my life would change. Finding true love, be happy, unlike the life I had now." The girl said to herself, burying her face in her hands. "That jerk." she muttered.

* * *

"Kyoya have you think this through? Hurting her? You can't be serious." Ginga tried asking Kyoya once again.

"I have, she kept something from me and I don't like it." Kyoya said, crossing his arms.

"Kyoya, she's our friend." Ginga reminded Kyoya softly. "And you've just hurt her. You didn't think this through, and hurt her. I'm going to find her whether you like it or not." Ginga said coldly, he rushed out of the door, taking his coat with him.

"Madoka! Madoka!" Ginga shout. "Madoka it's me Ginga, your friend!"

"Go away." a tiny voice mumbled. "I don't need you here, or anyone else. I can't trust them."

"Madoka, you can trust me." Ginga said, walking towards her quietly. She was still sitting on the bench in the park.

"No, I can't. It'll just hurt me even more." Madoka who was curled into a ball, said in a tone higher than usual.

"Madoka please, you can trust me." Ginga tried saying before she turned to look at him. Guessing from her red puffy eyes and red nose(reindeer:D) Ginga could tell that Madoka was crying for a very long time.

"Could I? You could do what that jerk just did." Madoka turned away, looking anywhere but the guy in front of her.

"I won't. I'm your friend remember?"

"I prefer calling myself a loner. Just what Kyoya is before, except now, he has cool friends that stick up for him." Madoka stopped crying and glared at the red head. "Now could you please just go away?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka you're not alone. You're never alone. We're all here. You called yourself a loner and I called you my best friend. You're special." Ginga put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I am alone! You're just here to comfort me so I could still fix your bey."

"Why would you say that and why would I do that?" Ginga asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Because you're wrong! I'm not special! Why did you say I'm special when I'm not? You didn't understand my life! You never did! No one did! Your comforts and sympathy are frustrating and stressing me even more than I am now! You said you're my friend, if you are, you'll leave me here right now!"

"Madoka I know that you're hurt, sad, in pain, stressed, frustrated and all of those feelings inside your heart. But you can't let those feelings get to you. I am more than just your friend and you know that, so I don't have the right to leave."

"Then why did you tell me that I'm special?" Madoka asked harshly.

"Because you, my friend, is special in a special way. No one can't compare it." Ginga smiled. Madoka blushed, and looked away.

"Madoka why aren't you looking at me?" Ginga asked playfully while the brown haired girl giggled, the first giggle Ginga heard after her gloomy morning. "Madoka, you're not mad at him anymore right?"

Madoka repeated Ginga's question over and over again,_ 'Should I forgive him? He did broke my heart and ruined my life.'_

Looking at Madoka's contemplating face and the sudden silence, Ginga decided to convince Madoka, "Please, it's Christmas. And it will soon be a new beginning. You can't just sit here, curled up in a ball for the rest of the day. Please...for me?"

"First of all, I won't be here for the whole day. Second, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because I want to." Madoka wiped her tears and put on a determined face. " I'll be sure o take revenge on that jerk." Madoka promised and Ginga shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that, revenge is never the answer. It only-"

"Well it is the answer to my happiness!" she snapped. "You are the only one keeping me from getting revenge. You and revenge are both my happiness."

"Thank you very much, but revenge will not be your happiness. It could lead you into some kind of danger." Ginga warned.

"Maybe you are right. But what should I do to cure my broken heart?" Madoka asked Ginga sadly.

"You're heart may be broken. But I bet, a strong girl like you won't back down." Ginga encouraged.

"Thank you, my trustful friend."

" Umm...Madoka, do you want to celebrate Christmas with me?"

"By doing?"

"Pranks, games, ice creams, burgers, and many more. You said you want to cure your heart, how about some burgers?" Ginga asked.

"I don't know. I'm a monster remember? You can't come too close to me."

"I don't care, let the past be. Let's just enjoy some burgers." Ginga said before hugging her tightly. Madoka was shocked, but at the same time happy. She hesitantly hugged him back, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank you Ginga. You make my ruined day to a day I will never forget." Madoka whispered.

"Your welcome. Just don't forget, you're never alone."

* * *

I'm very sorry if this story is the crappiest and the suckiest story you've ever read and it makes you a headache. Please review about my sucky writing, critics are tolerated too.

Hope you guys enjoy:) R&R


End file.
